Aprendiz
by Ginevra Weasley Potter Black
Summary: Una muy mala Hermione y un pobre Draco...
1. Chapter 1

_Aprendiz._

_Por: Ginevra Weasley Potter Black._ _Aprendiz._

Quien lo diría, Hermione Granger casada con Draco Malfoy. Antes de que la guerra terminara, Draco cambió por fin de bando. ¿Por qué? Se había enamorado de Hermione, esa chica a la que tantas veces había lastimado con sus comentarios.

Tenían una casa en las afueras de Valle de Godric. El lugar que ella había elegido.

Tus besos saben tan amargos

Cuando te ensucias los labios

Con mentiras otra vez

Draco la esperaba como todos los días a que llegara del trabajo. Pero ese día, las cosas habían cambiado. ya no la esperaba sonriendo. Ahora había dolor en sus ojos.

La había visto con otro. Mas precisamente, con su enemigo de toda la vida: Harry Potter.

Dices que te estoy haciendo daño

Que con el paso de los años

Me estoy haciendo mas cruel

Recordó cuando descubrió lo que sentía por ella. Ron había muerto a manos de un Mortífago. Ella sufría y él la consoló. Fue cuando supo que ya no podría separarse de ella.

Nunca creí que te vería

Remendando mis heridas

Con jirones de tu piel

No podía creer haberla visto besándose con él cuando en la mañana le había dicho que lo amaba. Había llegado. No perdió el tiempo y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

De ti aprendió mi corazón

De ti aprendió mi corazón

No me reproches

Que no sepa darte amor

-Por que quise.-

-¿Cómo pudiste?-

Me has enseñado tu

Tu has sido mi maestro

Para hacer sufrir

Si alguna vez fui mala

Lo aprendí de ti

-No lo entiendo. Cambié por ti. Toda mi vida gira en torno a ti. Te amo. ¿Por que con él?-

-Por que es más hombre que tu.-

No digas que no entiendes como

Puedo ser así

Si te estoy haciendo daño

Lo aprendí de ti

-Tu no eres así. ¿Que fue lo que te hizo cambiar?-

-Tu. Tu desprecio y maltrato. Por muchos años te burlaste de mi. Solo tu eres el culpable de esto. Nadie más. Te amo. Pero no puedo evitar hacerte pagar todo el dolor que por años me causaste.-

Me has enseñado tu

Maldigo mi inocencia

Te maldigo a ti

Maldito el maestro

Y maldita la aprendiz

Maldigo lo que amo

Y te lo debo a ti

-Perdóname.- le dijo mientras la acariciaba. -Haré lo que quieras para que me perdones.-

Me duelen tus caricias

Porque noto

Que tus manos son cristales rotos

Bajo mis pies

-Aléjate de mi. No te quiero cerca.-

-Me haces daño. Te quiero a mi lado. No me dejes. No seas cruel. No me dejes por él.-

Dices que te estoy haciendo daño

Que con el paso de los años

Me estoy haciendo mas cruel

Recordó como alguna vez la consoló cuando estuvo triste y supo que el la quería y que eso lo haría sufrir tanto como sufrió ella cuando él la despreciaba.

Nunca creí que te vería

Remendando mis heridas

Con jirones de tu piel

De ti aprendió mi corazón

De ti aprendió mi corazón

No me reproches

Que no sepa darte amor

Suplicó por horas. Pero ella no cedió. Hizo su maleta y partió. Se fue con él. Draco Malfoy volvió a perder por culpa de Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

A los lectores:

Hace un tiempo decidí animarme a publicar en este monstruo que es FanFictionNet. Debo reconocer que me costo muchísimo porque no entiendo ni media de Ingles. Así que me tuvieron que soportar varios de los que ya habían publicado haciéndoles preguntas a todas horas. Me lleve una fuerte decepción al ver que subía mis cosas y no tenia ni un Rr. Pero con el tiempo entendí que en "mi casa" me tenían mal acostumbrada.

Decidí no rendirme y seguir subiendo cosas. Pero al parecer una de ellas causo molestia a alguna gente y decidieron quitarla de la página sin previo aviso. Tal vez, de haber sido alguna otra de las historias que tenia ya en línea no me hubiera molestado tanto. Pero de los mas de diez fic's que tengo escritos, hay tres a los que les tengo especial cariño. Uno por ser el primero y el que mas alegrías me dio y los otros dos por ser regalos para dos mis mejores amigos. El que quitaron fue uno de ellos.

Seria hipócrita de mi parte no mencionar que alguien me había avisado que podría pasar. Pero al recibir ese aviso, una amiga del alma me ayudo con la traducción del reglamento y a mi entender en ningún momento viole ninguna regla, ya que la canción que usaba es de dominio público, que es de lo que habla el reglamento. Por otro lado he observado trasgresiones reales en muchos fics publicados en categorías que no corresponden, e incluso muchos de ellos que deberían corresponder a la que menciona el reglamento como MA, y que según dicha normativa no deberían ser admitidos por la página, sin embargo los siguen subiendo y actualizando.

El que haya ocurrido esto, de la manera en que ocurrió, me ha decepcionado profundamente. Por lo tanto, he decidido borrar mis historias de esta página. A los que las hayan leído y quieran seguir leyéndolas les cuento que pueden encontrarlas en w w w . p o t t e r f i c s . c o m esa es "mi casa" allí comencé y allí me trataron como una persona, no como un numero.

En Mi casa van a encontrar mis historias completas, incluso muchas nuevas y la continuación de Harry Potter y la búsqueda de los Horcruxes.

Espero no haber ofendido a nadie. Si así fue, lo lamento, no fue mi intención. Solo una historia quedara en esta página "Un Día De Abril" pero recuerden que no es mía. La mantengo allí porque su contenido no es el permitido en "mi casa" (como ven, si respeto las reglas de cada sitio. Los que no me respetaron ni a mi ni a los lectores son otros) Esa historia la voy a mudar a la cuenta de su verdadero autor: Horus. Espero qeu por ser mi amigo no sufra él tambien un castigo. Ya sería el colmo. Así que mis queridos lectores les pido disculpas si esto les genera el trastorno de tener que buscarme en otro lado. Pero allí les aseguro que voy a poder responderles a cada uno de sus rr, cosa que aquí nunca supe como hacer. Solo les pido que si dejan un rr me digan que vienen de aquí, así les puedo agradecer como corresponde el trabajo que se han tomado por seguirme.

Muchas gracias por las horas, minutos o segundos de sus vidas que le dedican a la lectura de lo que escribo. Sin ustedes no valdría la pena.

Ginevra Weasley Potter Black


End file.
